InuSess smut!
by inu-dude15
Summary: Updated 8/5 Modern Day, basically plotless Inu/Sess smut with other pairings as well, including Jakotusu/Bankotsu, Miroku/Naraku, and many others possible. Pretty much all are OOC. notice: Yaoi male/male , Kinkiness, Sex, Etc. Not for children!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, start of my newest story, and the first one that is exclusive to FanFiction

Hello, start of my newest story, and the first one that is exclusive to FanFiction. It's basically Inu/Sesshomaru, with possible Kouga and or Jakotsu, plus Jakotsu/Bankotsu, Miroku/Naraku, and others possibly depending on whether I make this a one-shot or a full story. Notice: Yaoi, Kinkiness, Sex, and all that stuff. This entire story is likely to be smut, so no kiddies, please. Also, they are all somewhat out of character. And seriously, if you don't like yaoi (male/male pairings) and all that, please don't read. If you do however, enjoy and please leave comments!!

FORENOTE!! This story is set in modern time, where demons and humans coexist peacefully. Inu & Sesshomaru are already mated. Sesshomaru is a top executive for a couple of major companies, and Inuyasha works as a bartender/stripper at a club. Miroku is one of Inuyasha's co-workers and Bankotsu is their boss. BTW, Inuyasha now had his demonic markings full time, though Jakotsu and Bankotsu don't have any, I didn't get why they had markings anyway, I thought they were human.

P.S. Note about inner demons and all that. Inuyashanormal Inu, _Inuyasha_Inu's inner youkai,_ Inuyasha_ Inuyasha's human side. **Sesshomaru**normal Fluffy,_**Sesshomaru**_Fluffy's inner youkai

Inuyasha walked into the mansion like home that he shared with Sesshomaru, cursing their differing hours greatly. Because he started a little earlier than Fluffy, Inuyasha got home at about 5:00 pm while Sesshomaru didn't get home until about 8:00pm. Miroku had called in sick, so Bankotsu had been bartending and Inuyasha had been dancing the entire time, which turned him on to no end. Inuyasha would do anything to get Sesshomaru's massive, 13 inch cock in him, though he would have to wait for another 3 hours till his beautiful mate got home. Deciding to try to get Sesshomaru home early, Inuyasha stripped and got in the shower. After showering, Inuyasha dried off and picked out an outfit that he knew Fluffy would like. Inuyasha slid on a tight black thong, a tight pair of crotchless and assless leather pants that could be locked in the back, a black leather collar, and a pair of matching wrist cuffs. After putting padlocks on to secure his new apparel, knowing that Sesshomaru had the set of keys for the padlocks, Inuyasha got out their digital camera and set it up. Inuyasha did a quick video of himself, telling Sesshomaru to come and unlock his gift, and then downloaded to his laptop and sent the video in an e-mail to Sesshomaru's PDA, telling him to open the attachment in a private place. Sesshomaru got the e-mail and quickly opened it in his office, nearly cumming just from watching the video. Sesshomaru's first reaction was to ditch out and go fuck his mate, but then he realized that this was the perfect opportunity to tease Inuyasha. Sesshomaru saved the file, and then went back to his work, trying to keep his mind off of Inuyasha dressed in one of Sesshomaru's favorite outfits. Sesshomaru took care of everything he needed to do, actually taking care of a couple of things he hadn't planned on bothering with, and then got his things and got ready to leave for the day. As Sesshomaru was walking towards the elevators, his friend and business partner, Naraku came walking up to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, wanna go get a beer or something?" (Naraku)

"Not today, I'm heading home to my mate." (Sesshomaru)

"Sounds like Inuyasha has you on a tight leash there Sesshomaru." (Naraku)

As the two got into the empty elevator, Sesshomaru pulled out his PDA, brought up Inuyasha's message and handed it to Naraku as the doors shut and the elevator started the long descent downwards.

"You lucky son of a bitch! Why didn't you leave early, it's not like there's anyone to reprimand you for taking an early day?" (Naraku)

"I almost did. But, then I decided to let Inuyasha wait for a couple of hours, he really gets responsive when you tease him. You still up for that beer?" (Sesshomaru)

"Hell Yeah!" (Naraku)

The two got into they're cars, Naraku into his silver Audi R8L W12, and Sesshomaru into his snow white Brabus SLR Roadster. They both shot out of the parking garage and down the street towards a nearby bar. The two arrived and pulled into the parking lot. They walked inside and both ordered drinks, in addition, Naraku ordered wings. After talking with his friend for a while, Sesshomaru got up and paid for his drinks, then said goodnight to his co-worker. Sesshomaru walked out and got into his SLR Roadster and fired up the 650 horsepower V-8. Sesshomaru took off down the road and got onto the freeway. After a short high speed burst, Sesshomaru slowed down and pulled off onto the exit ramp for his area. Sesshomaru roared down the winding, secluded road that his house was connected to. After driving for several miles, Sesshomaru saw the entrance to his long, racetrack like driveway, and threw a hard right hand turn onto it. After he shot up the winding, curvy driveway, Sesshomaru pulled to a stop out front of the mansion he shared with his beautiful mate. Walking in, Sesshomaru detected Inuyasha's scent emanating from their bedroom and headed in that direction. Sesshomaru walked inside their gigantic bedroom to see Inuyasha laying there on his back, waiting for his seme with his hands cuffed to the top of the gigantic bed.

"Well, hello my love." (Sesshomaru)

"Hey Sesshy. Where were you, I've been waiting here for more than an hour." (Inuyasha)

"Well, I was busy at the office, and then I had a couple of beers with Naraku." (Sesshomaru)

"You are a fucking tease, Sesshomaru! Now please, hurry up and fuck me already, I was dancing all day cause Miroku wasn't there and I absolutely need you in me!"

"That sounds good, puppy, though I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna get a pizza first, then we can have some fun." (Sesshomaru)

"Wait, what?! Come back Sesshomaru!!" (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru had turned and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha restrained to the bed while he went to get pizza. Sesshomaru walked outside and walked over to his Alpina B7, and got in. The modified BMW sprang to life, and Sesshomaru roared down the driveway. Sesshomaru drove up to a relatively nearby pizza place and placed his order. When it was done, he paid for it and got back in the car, before shooting back towards his house. When Sesshomaru arrived, he parked the Alpina where it had been before and walked inside the mansion and upstairs to his and Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru set the box down on the enormous bed and stripped off his suit. Sesshomaru lay next to Inuyasha and grabbed the pizza, taking a slice out of the box.

"Kami, this pizza is good. Want a slice Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"What I want is for you to fuck me already, my love." (Inuyasha)

"Are you sure? This pizza is really good, it's pepperoni." (Sesshomaru)

"You bastard! I've had to dream about your body all day with no relief, and you're asking me if I want pizza?!" (Inuyasha)

"Pretty much, though I don't believe that I am a bastard, my sweet little uke." (Sesshomaru)

"Fine, I'll take a slice. But, could you unlock my hands first?" (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru set his slice down and grabbed the key for the locks Inuyasha was using out of the pocket of his pants. All of the locks that Inuyasha was using were keyed alike so that Sesshomaru could carry the keys with him, in case Inuyasha wanted to be restrained in some way and Sesshomaru wasn't there. Inuyasha frequently used the locks with a collar; so that once it was on he had to wear it until Sesshomaru took it off. Sesshomaru got the keys and unlocked Inuyasha's left hand before taking a small length of chain, looping it around one of the bars of the headboard, and locking it to Inuyasha's right wrist cuff, keeping the hanyou locked to the bed. Sesshomaru put the keys on his night stand and grabbed a slice out of the box for Inuyasha. The two sat there watching TV for a while until their dinner was gone, and then Sesshomaru decided that Inuyasha had been teased enough.

"So, my cute little bitch, are you ready to be fucked?" (Sesshomaru)

"Kami yes Sesshomaru! Please fuck me hard!" (Inuyasha)

"You know that sending me that e-mail today was very naughty, my little uke. I think I'm going to have to punish you." (Sesshomaru)

"Please do, big brother." (Inuyasha)

"I'm glad you are so willing, otouto. I have a very interesting idea to try out as a punishment, and I think tonight would be a great time to try it out." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru got a leash and clipped it to Inuyasha's collar before freeing his wrist from the headboard, only to then lock his wrist cuffs together behind his back. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the nearest of their "fuck rooms" as they were called by the two. The rooms held a variety of different bondage equipment and kinky stuff that they used when they wanted to spice things up, not that they really needed to, but Inuyasha was a serious submissive at heart and Sesshomaru was a cruel dominant. Inside the room, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha over to a large wooden box he had gotten recently. The box was large enough to accommodate either of them while sitting or kneeling, and the top had two hinged doors on top that each had a semi-circle cut in the edge of them, so that when closed a person's head could stick out of the box while their body was kept inside, thanks to multiple locks on the doors. Sesshomaru removed the lock holding Inuyasha's cuffs together and replaced it with a complex rope knot, put Inuyasha into the box, closed the doors with Inuyasha's head sticking out of them, and then locked them shut so that the hanyou couldn't get out. Sesshomaru then sat on top of the box so that Inuyasha was face to face with Sesshomaru's huge cock. Sesshomaru slid forward slightly, and Inuyasha had the demon's 13 inch dick shoved into his mouth, which the hanyou was quite happy about. Inuyasha quickly started to deep throat his beloved mate, enjoying the sounds that Sesshomaru made when he was being pleasured. Inuyasha's attentions soon brought Sesshomaru to orgasm and the youkai shot a massive load down Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha licked up every last drop of Sesshomaru's cum, reveling in his mate's sweet taste. To Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's seed was like an exquisite combination of earth, forest, and honey. After Inuyasha cleaned up all of his seed, Sesshomaru pulled himself out of Inuyasha's mouth, and got up to leave.

"Hey, what about me?!" (Inuyasha)

"What do you mean by that, my little uke?" (Sesshomaru)

"I mean, why are you leaving me here?!" (Inuyasha)

"Because I'm punishing you. With the locks, there is no way you're going to get out of that box until I let you out. But, if you can figure out that knot holding your cuffs together, you could pull that thong down and jerk off. And don't worry; I'll get up tomorrow at out normal time and I'll fuck you regardless of whether or not you were able to get free of the knot." (Sesshomaru)

"But I'm gonna have to go to work after you mount me, then it'll be obvious that I was just fucked by you." (Inuyasha)

"Good. I want people to know that you're my uke." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door chuckling. Inuyasha struggled to get the knot undone but got nowhere. Eventually, Inuyasha decided to forget it and hope that his mate would make good on his promise in the morning.

Alright, there's the first chapter of my new story, I guess I answered my own question about it being a one-shot or not. Hope it was okay, please leave feedback!! BYE-BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, start of chapter two

Hey, start of chapter two!! Thanks to DarkAnubisAngel for being the first person to leave feedback!! Notice: Basically everything that was in the first chapter, so no kiddies!!

The light in the "fucking room" turned on, and Inuyasha was awoken from his arousal filled dreams. The restrained hanyou looked up at his still naked mate, and felt his already tight thong get unbearably confining. Inuyasha looked up at his naked mate, silently begging Sesshomaru to mount him.

"You look ready for a good fuck Inuyasha." (Sesshomaru)

"Please mount me Sesshomaru; I'm dying without you in me." (Inuyasha)

"Aww, you beg so deliciously my cute little uke. I would be glad to make you scream my name, otouto." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru unlocked the box and let Inuyasha get out. Then, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha over to the bed that was in the room and threw him down on his stomach. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it on, before grabbing a bottle of oil. After pulling Inuyasha's thong down, Sesshomaru poured some oil onto his fingers and started to finger fuck his mate. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure at having Sesshomaru penetrate him, even if it wasn't his mammoth cock. Soon though, Sesshomaru couldn't take it and withdrew his fingers, quickly replacing the digits with his manhood. Sesshomaru hilted himself in his mate, loving the way that Inuyasha shouted out his name when he was taken roughly. Sesshomaru started thrusting powerfully, using quick, hard, and precise thrusts to make Inuyasha moan in ecstasy. It didn't take long for both of the dog demons to cum, and soon Inuyasha screamed Sesshomaru's name as he shot his load onto the bed. Inuyasha's muscles clenching down brought Sesshomaru to orgasm right after his younger sibling and he shot his seed into the condom. Sesshomaru gently pulled out of his mate, and pulled the latex off of his cock, tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"Inuyasha my love, do you think we should ever try to have a pup?" (Sesshomaru)

"Maybe down the road, but as of right now I don't want to." (Inuyasha)

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, we should probably grab a shower now if you want to get to work on time." (Sesshomaru)

"Yeah, we should. Could you take this stuff off then?" (Inuyasha)

"Sure my love." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru got the keys and removed the collar, cuffs, pants, and thong. Then, the two got in the nearest shower and rinsed off, taking some time to make out with each other of course. Once they were finished, they started drying off. As Inuyasha was toweling his hair dry, Sesshomaru disappeared, though Inuyasha thought nothing of it and went back to his hair. After finishing with his hair and using the bathroom, Inuyasha walked back into their bedroom, only to see the outfit Sesshomaru had picked out for him.

"Hell no." (Inuyasha)

"Oh yes, otouto." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru didn't give Inuyasha a chance and immediately got the collar he had been wearing earlier back around his neck, as well as the cuffs. Then Sesshomaru put a lacy, pink thong on Inuyasha, and followed it with the pants he had been wearing earlier. Sesshomaru quickly locked everything so that Inuyasha couldn't get it off.

"Come on Sess. I can't wear this to work." (Inuyasha)

"You work as a bartender slash exotic dancer, the outfit fits you perfectly." (Sesshomaru)

"Fine, but I'm at least getting a T-shirt." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha went towards their closet but was stopped by a wall of dog demon. Sesshomaru gently kissed him and escorted Inuyasha downstairs. Sesshomaru quickly made some pancakes, which Inuyasha loved, and sat down to breakfast with his mate. The two ate, and then Inuyasha had to get up to go, as well as Sesshomaru had to get dressed for his work.

"I'll see you tonight my love." (Sesshomaru)

"I hate that I have to leave you all day." (Inuyasha)

"I know, I'll miss you too. Just don't send too many e-mails, or I might need to give you a spanking." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha blushed before gently pressing his lips to Sesshomaru's. The two dog demons kept up their kiss for a minute before they broke apart. Inuyasha walked out, dressed only in the thong and very revealing leather pants, and got into his Guards Red Porsche 911 GT2, a recent present from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fired up the engine and rolled down the drive way. As he pulled out onto the street, Inuyasha punched the gas and felt the turbo six cylinder over the rear wheels shove the car down the street with tremendous force. Inuyasha quickly arrived at work, glad that the car's windows were tinted somewhat and that he drove on mostly back roads to get to work. Inuyasha parked behind the club, and quickly snuck in through the employee's entrance. Bankotsu saw him come in and did a double take at his outfit.

"Damn! You look great Inuyasha!" (Bankotsu)

"Thanks. So what am I doing today?" (Inuyasha)

"Well, Miroku is a no show again, so I'm gonna need you to bartend for a couple of hours, then I'm going to need you to dance for the rest of the time." (Bankotsu)

"That's cool. The only thing is though is that I can't take these pants off because my mate has the keys with him." (Inuyasha)

"That's fine, Inuyasha. You look damn good with them on!" (Bankotsu)

"Thanks." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha got a drink of water and quickly prepared himself for the day before heading out to the bar. Inuyasha walked out into the bar and saw the bar already had a bunch of patrons, many of whom whistled at Inuyasha when they saw his choice in apparel. Inuyasha quickly started taking orders, and for the next several hours, he was extremely busy. Inuyasha worked for the best gay club in the area, and he was surprised to find out how many business men had meetings at the club. After a few hours of bartending, Inuyasha's replacement showed up so he went to go dance for the rest of the day. Inuyasha was amazed at how responsive the guys were to his outfits, he must have had a dozen guys wanting lap dances in the space of an hour. It didn't surprise Inuyasha that it was suddenly 4:30, and time for him to head home. As he was leaving his boss Bankotsu came up to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, those guys are really loving you today. I'll pay you triple time if you'll stay for the next couple of hours." (Bankotsu)

"Alright, I can stay for a few more hours." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha went back to dancing for three more hours, and after giving his last lap dance, told Bankotsu that he'd see him tomorrow and left. Bankotsu came over and paid him for the day; Inuyasha was amazed to see that he had made about four times what he normally did.

"Those guys were really tipping you today, I guess they like the outfit." (Bankotsu)

"Yeah, I guess they do. I'll see you later Bankotsu." (Inuyasha)

"Yep, see ya tomorrow Inuyasha." (Bankotsu)

Inuyasha quickly got into his Porsche, and drove towards his house. Inuyasha arrived home right as Sesshomaru was getting out of his current ride, a Koenigsegg CCXR in orange.

"Hello, my love. How was you're day?" (Sesshomaru)

"Good. The guys really liked this outfit, Bankotsu actually wound up asking me to stay later." (Inuyasha)

"Good for you. Though, I am going to have to spank you, my little uke." (Sesshomaru)

"Why exactly?" (Inuyasha)

"Because as my uke, you should be cleaned and ready to fuck when I get home, and you actually arrived after me. Now, I'm going to unlock these pants and the cuffs, I want you to put the pants and the thong in the wash and then go to the downstairs fuck room and wait for me on the spanking bench." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru took the lock off of the pants and Inuyasha did as he was instructed to by his mate. Inuyasha lay naked over the spanking bench, both excited and afraid of his impending punishment. Soon, Sesshomaru walked in and without saying a word, locked Inuyasha's wrists and ankles to the device. The spanking bench was basically a wooden saw horse with padding on the top, so that Inuyasha could lie across it. Then, cuffs were fitted to all of the legs so that the user's legs and arms were pulled wide apart, giving their dominant complete access to their body. After locking Inuyasha to the bench, Sesshomaru blindfolded him and gagged him before gently rubbing Inuyasha's ass. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha calm down considerably, and then he struck with a lightning quick movement. Sesshomaru's hand collided squarely across Inuyasha's ass, making the hanyou gasp through the gag. Sesshomaru then took his time; making every hit deliberate and powerful, and timing it randomly so that Inuyasha didn't know when the next hit was coming. After delivering about fifty hits, Sesshomaru figured that Inuyasha had been punished enough for the moment, so he grabbed a condom and prepared Inuyasha for his fucking. After lubricating Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lined up behind him and plunged deep into the hanyou in one stroke, making the half-demon moan through the gag in his mouth. Sesshomaru wasted no time in speeding up his thrusts, pounding mercilessly into his bitch. Soon, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back any longer and shot his load off; the sensation of it also caused Inuyasha to go over the edge. Inuyasha lay on the bench recovering while Sesshomaru pulled out of him and went upstairs, leaving his uke bound in place for later. After relaxing for a while, Sesshomaru decided to screw with his mate and walked back down to the fuck room. Sesshomaru walked in and went over to Inuyasha, and thought about what he should do to his mate, finally deciding that another spanking was in order. Sesshomaru began to methodically rein blows down on Inuyasha's ass again, and felt the hanyou writhe underneath his hands. After delivering another fifty blows to Inuyasha's ass, Sesshomaru decided to untie Inuyasha for a while. As soon as Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's hands from the bench, he secured them behind Inuyasha's back with a set of police style handcuffs so that the half-demon that was his mate couldn't jerk off just yet. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's ankles and let the hanyou step away from the spanking bench. Sesshomaru then removed the blindfold and led Inuyasha upstairs to the living room. Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha down on the couch before sitting next to him.

"How would you like to play a game Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha nodded in agreement so Sesshomaru continued.

"Remember when we first mated, how I let you be seme that one night? I want to play a little hide and seek game with you my love. I'm gonna set a timer for a half hour. Then, you have to evade me for the thirty minutes, using any part of the house, the grounds, or the area surrounding them. If you do it, I'll let you be the seme for the rest of the night. But, if I catch you, I'm going to pin you to the ground and fuck you wherever I catch you, even if it's in the middle of the road in front of our house." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru then rolled a condom onto his massive cock, before getting up to get a special toy he'd just picked up. Sesshomaru got a large cock ring and a pair of thick, metallic wrist cuffs. Sesshomaru, after using ice and a lot of lube, got the cock ring around his mate's cock and balls, and then released the handcuffs and replaced them with the wrist cuffs. Next he pressed a button on a small key fob that came with the keys, and then quickly hid the keys and the small fob they came with in his safe, which Inuyasha didn't know the combination to. Then, Sesshomaru removed the gag from Inuyasha's mouth and set a timer he had for thirty minutes.

"You can have a five minute head start little brother. Go!" (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha quickly sprinted out side and into the forest that sat on their lands. After running around randomly for a minute to throw Sesshomaru off, Inuyasha got up into a tall tree and sat himself down against a large branch, hoping to take care of the burning need between his legs. As Inuyasha let his hand fall between his legs to grab his cock, he suddenly got a painful electric jolt in his wrist and in his groin, making him moan slightly. Inuyasha tried it again with his other wrist and couldn't touch himself with that hand either without getting a bad shock. Inuyasha then realized the genius of Sesshomaru's "game", Inuyasha had to stay ahead of Sesshomaru for half an hour, provided that he could make himself run. Inuyasha was honestly tempted to just run into Sesshomaru's arms and beg to be fucked. Soon, Inuyasha heard a small noise and knew that it had to be his mate. Inuyasha steeled himself and began to sprint through the trees, attempting to escape his mate long enough to win. Inuyasha was determined to make Sesshomaru pay for putting the strange cuffs on him, though it would be a hard fight, Sesshomaru was an incredibly powerful demon after all. Unfortunately, as Inuyasha tried to hide in the forest, his arousal kept increasing and Sesshomaru had him scented out in seconds, and quickly pinned the hanyou.

"I got you, little brother. I hope you're ready to get fucked very hard." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him up onto his feet. Sesshomaru looked at the surrounding trees and saw four that were suitable. Sesshomaru made Inuyasha stand in between the four trees and grabbed the rope he had brought with him. Sesshomaru bound both of Inuyasha's wrists to a tree, then quickly did the same with his legs, leaving the hanyou bound and spread out in mid-air. Then Sesshomaru lined himself up with Inuyasha's ass and pushed hard into his bitch, making sure that the uke knew who was boss. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshomaru started mounting him harder, thrusting his massive cock in and out of Inuyasha at superhuman speed. It didn't take long before both were ready to cum. At the last second, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's balls roughly and shot his own load off. Inuyasha moaned at Sesshomaru's actions, seeing as he hadn't cum because of Sesshomaru grabbing his balls so hard. Sesshomaru gently pulled out of Inuyasha and gently kissed the male's lips before walking back towards their large house.

"Hey! What about me?" (Inuyasha)

"Relax; enjoy sleeping under the stars, my little uke." (Sesshomaru)

"Can you at least make me cum before you leave me here?" (Inuyasha)

"Nope. Besides, you'll just be hornier for work tomorrow, so I'm really doing you a favor." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru left his otouto bound in the air, and went inside. Sesshomaru quickly lay down on their large, comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's amber eyes opened and he looked out into the forest where he was bound

Inuyasha's amber eyes opened and he looked out into the forest where he was bound. Inuyasha had to admit, despite his protests; he liked it when Sesshomaru left him naked and helpless in places like this. Soon, Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking through the woods, and that someone was Sesshomaru.

"Hello my love, did you sleep well?" (Sesshomaru)

"Yes actually, I did. Now untie me damn it!" (Inuyasha)

"Why would I do that when I have the perfect chance to whip you first?" (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha noticed that his mate was holding a large flogger in his left hand, and instantly became hard. Sesshomaru wasted no time in bringing the whip down on all parts of Inuyasha's body, including his stomach, groin, legs, and ass. After finishing with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru untied his mate and let the hanyou he so deeply loved go and get showered for work. Sesshomaru picked out an outfit for his mate to wear, deciding on a simple white jock strap, tight jeans, and a tight, black T-shirt. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and saw what Sesshomaru had picked out for him, surprised at the relative mundane ness of the outfit.

"So, no thong or leather for me today?" (Inuyasha)

"The thong's for me, puppy. And I'll put you into an interesting outfit tonight." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha had to stop himself form drooling as he saw Sesshomaru put on a very tight, pink thong similar to the one Inuyasha had been wearing. Then Sesshomaru put on his suit pants, before accompanying his mate downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Inuyasha gulped down a cup of coffee, and then grabbed a Pop-Tart before giving Sesshomaru a kiss and heading out the door. Inuyasha decided to drive his Nissan 300ZX TT to work, so he walked to their garage and, after removing the T-Tops, jumped in and drove down his driveway and towards the bar. Inuyasha quickly arrived, got out of the Nissan, and headed into the club. Miroku was missing again, so Inuyasha was dancing for awhile, then bartending for a couple hours, then he was doing a private party for a couple of the club's special clients. Inuyasha got up and began to dance on the main pole in the room, quickly attracting a crowd. After a few minutes Inuyasha threw off his shirt and got progressively more seductive. Towards the end of his dance, Inuyasha unbuttoned his jeans and let them slowly come loose as he was dancing. Right as they were about to fall, Inuyasha stopped dancing and zipped them back up; before collecting his shirt and heading over to the bar. After several hours of bartending, Inuyasha went over to Bankotsu to see where his private performance was supposed to be. Bankotsu told him which room he was looking for and he went to it and walked in. Inside were half a dozen human business men, all about middle age. Inuyasha quickly greeted them then began dancing around the pole, immediately sensing the client's arousal levels increase. Inuyasha quickly pulled off his shirt, and about five minutes later his jeans followed. Inuyasha danced slowly and very seductively, then slowly slid his jock strap off and kicked it away from himself. The business men were all stunned by his nudity, all of them very attracted to the hanyou's beautiful frame and his sexy nipple, ear, tongue, guiche, and cock rings. Inuyasha continued to dance slowly and very seductively for a few minutes, before going over to the nearest guy. Inuyasha gave the man a very sexy lap dance, before moving on to the other five members of the party. After giving them all a lap dance, Inuyasha gathered up his clothes and walked out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. Outside the room, Inuyasha threw his clothes on and headed towards the exit. Inuyasha was extremely pleased that his work day was finished; dancing naked always turned him way on, plus he was still horny from the night before. Inuyasha saw Bankotsu standing against the wall on his way out and decided to screw with his boss. He snuck up on the black haired male and smacked his ass hard, making Bankotsu jump.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" (Bankotsu)

"Come on boss, you know you love it." (Inuyasha)

"Whatever. You leaving for the day?" (Bankotsu)

"Yeah, I'm going home. Stripping all the way down makes me horny as hell. By the way, do you know what's going on with Miroku?" (Inuyasha)

"I don't know. Monday and Tuesday he left a quick message about being sick, but today he didn't even do that. He really didn't sound sick though, I wonder if that broad of his is getting suspicious." (Bankotsu)

"That's probably it. Still though, we're definitely gonna get back at him whenever he shows up again, he was supposed to be doing the private dances this week." (Inuyasha)

"Yeah, he was. Actually though, those last guys requested you specifically. You're getting famous, Inuyasha." (Bankotsu)

"Ohh, great. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow, Bankotsu." (Inuyasha)

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." (Bankotsu)

Inuyasha smacked Bankotsu's ass one more time then left out the exit and walked over to his 300ZX and got in. Inuyasha quickly drove home and was surprised to see Sesshomaru already there. Inuyasha walked inside and went in to the kitchen to see Sesshomaru standing there naked, baking cookies.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" (Sesshomaru)

"Much better now. Miroku still wasn't there, so I was stripping then bartending for a few hours, and then I had a private session." (Inuyasha)

"How did that go?" (Sesshomaru)

"Good. I was dancing for these six human guys, and I wound up dancing naked for about half of the time, and now I'm so turned on." (Inuyasha)

"Really. Perhaps there is something that I can do for you in that case." (Sesshomaru)

"What exactly do you have in mind, big brother?" (Inuyasha)

"Well," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a bottle of cooking oil and put it on one of the kitchen's islands before picking up Inuyasha and putting him on it as well, "These cookies have about two minutes left, and once they're done I'm hilting my cock in you, little brother." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha immediately pulled off his clothing and grabbed the bottle of oil. After lathering up his fingers, Inuyasha put his feet on the edge of the island and leaned forward to start thrusting his fingers into himself. After making sure he had left plenty of oil around his entrance, Inuyasha reapplied the oil to his fingers and thrust them into his ass, stretching himself for Sesshomaru's monstrous 13-inch long and incredibly thick cock. A few seconds later, Inuyasha felt his fingers pulled out of his ass, felt himself pushed down onto his back, felt Sesshomaru's cock lined up at his entrance, and then felt Sesshomaru pull his mate 13 inches closer to himself. Inuyasha moaned at the massive penetration, both wanting the mammoth object out of him and needing it to start moving inside him. Sesshomaru stood there for a few seconds then started thrusting sharply into Inuyasha, making the hanyou moan. Sesshomaru absolutely loved the noises that Inuyasha would make while they made love to each other, not to mention he loved how responsive Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts to a superhuman speed, every thrust ramming Inuyasha's prostate and making him cry out in ecstasy. Sesshomaru grabbed one of Inuyasha's nipples and pulled and twisted it while he ran his claws down Inuyasha's side. Soon, Inuyasha couldn't take the painful and incredibly pleasurable sensations and came forcefully, coating his and Sesshomaru's stomachs in his cum. Inuyasha's orgasm caused him to clench down on Sesshomaru's cock, sending the demon over the edge as well. They both stayed there for a minute, enjoying they're orgasms, before Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha and turned around to the cookies he had just baked. Next to them was a bowl of vanilla icing he was going to spread on them. Sesshomaru got a good amount of the icing on a couple of his fingers, and then smeared it over his hole. Then, Sesshomaru grabbed what looked like a spreader bar to Inuyasha, except it curved upwards and had five openings, two at each end and one in the center. Sesshomaru lay down on the kitchen floor, and then put his neck in the middle opening of the device as well as putting his ankles and wrists in the end openings. Inuyasha looked down at his mate, before rolling a condom onto his own cock and getting on top of Sesshomaru. Before he started fucking his aniki, Inuyasha slid down and started licking the icing out of Sesshomaru's ass, enjoying the combination of the sweet icing and Sesshomaru's skin. After being sure that Sesshomaru's hole was sufficiently lubricated, Inuyasha lined his cock up and thrust into Sesshomaru, getting a moan out of the older inu. Inuyasha quickly increased his speed, and soon both of the inu demons came forcefully, Sesshomaru coating his chest, and Inuyasha filling the piece of rubber covering his cock. Though Inuyasha would have liked to shot his load into Sesshomaru, he wouldn't take the risk of knocking his older brother up. Even though it wasn't mating season and Sesshomaru was a dominant, inu youkai had legendary virility and fertility, and he still had a slim chance of impregnating Sesshomaru if he shot his cum into his aniki. After Inuyasha was finished, he looked around him for the key to the device that held Sesshomaru in his current position.

"What are you looking for, otouto?" (Sesshomaru)

"The keys to that marvelous thing you're wearing. I want to try it out." (Inuyasha)

"There are no keys for this particular spreader bar. It runs off of a time based locking mechanism. After a set amount of time the locks will release automatically." (Sesshomaru)

"So you're saying that until that timer goes off, you're locked in that device with no way out?" (Inuyasha)

"Correct." (Sesshomaru)

"Kami that's hot! That gives me a good idea too." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha grabbed a good amount of the icing and generously smeared it over Sesshomaru's entrance and over his balls. Then Inuyasha took several pictures of Sesshomaru bound in such a vulnerable position with icing covering his hole. Inuyasha then went and loaded the pictures onto his computer and saved it to his e-mail, which only he had the password to. Then Inuyasha set the camera for video and put it on a tripod so it was filming Sesshomaru on the ground. Inuyasha got out one of his favorite toys, the fucking machine. It was basically a box that housed an electrical motor and moved a rod sticking out of it back and forth. The open end of the rod was made to hold various dildos and butt plugs on it, and the speed and depth of the movement was completely adjustable. Inuyasha also got out a good size dildo and attached it to the end of the rod, then set the machine up right in front of Sesshomaru so that when it was turned on, the dildo would penetrate Inuyasha's aniki.

"Sesshomaru, how long is that spreader bar locked for?" (Inuyasha)

"I don't know my love, the computer program that came with it had six different time settings and a randomize setting, and that's what I pushed. It will be locked for some period between half an hour and six hours." (Sesshomaru)

"So you have no idea as to when you're going to be freed from that thing?" (Inuyasha)

"Exactly." (Sesshomaru)

"Damn, when do I get a turn with that thing?! Anyway, let's get filming big brother." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha quickly switched the camera on and put a gag in Sesshomaru's mouth. Then, Inuyasha started to gently lick and tease Sesshomaru's hole, making him moan through the gag. After he had licked all the icing from Sesshomaru's entrance, Inuyasha turned on the fucking machine and let it penetrate his mate. Inuyasha then grabbed one of Sesshomaru's cookies and took a bite. Inuyasha then bent down and scooped a bit of the icing from Sesshomaru's balls with his finger, before smearing it on the rest of the cookie. Finally, Inuyasha set the machine to slowly increase its depth and speed, and left Sesshomaru to get fucked by it.

ABOUT SIX HOURS LATER

Sesshomaru moaned through his gag, wishing that he'd set the time for the spreader bar instead of randomizing it. The dog demon knew that it was about to release; though he didn't think he could take another minute of being helplessly fucked by the machine in front of him. The fucking machine had been running full tilt for over two hours, and in that time it had milked out every last drop of Sesshomaru's cum. Now, he was just worn out and sore from having his ass so overworked. Finally, the spreader bar released and he was free. Sesshomaru realized that he couldn't turn the machine off from his position so he would have to pull straight away from it to get the dildo out of his ass. Sesshomaru willed his tired body to move away from the rod, moving very slowly so he wouldn't irritate his already sore hole. After a minute, Sesshomaru was free of the rod and just lay on the kitchen floor, exhausted. Inuyasha walked in and turned the machine off before standing it upright and turning it back on so it would work his ass instead. Inuyasha stood there letting the rod penetrate him as Sesshomaru got up from the floor.

"Inuyasha. You will do that to me again sometime, do you understand?" (Sesshomaru)

"Of course I will aniki. So, I take it that you enjoyed it." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed I did. Now, let us go relax." (Sesshomaru)

"Good idea. How about the hot tub?" (Inuyasha)

"That would be good." (Sesshomaru)

The two walked into the large open area that sat behind their mansion, and went over to their very large hot tub. They both got in the warm water and turned the jets on. After relaxing for a half an hour, they got out and dried off, before walking up to their bedroom. Sesshomaru collapsed down on the massive bed and Inuyasha laid down beside him. After laying there for a few minutes, Inuyasha couldn't take it and got up off the bed.

"What's wrong my love?" (Sesshomaru)

"I just have to try that spreader bar out. I'll be right back." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha went downstairs and grabbed the metal bar and quickly returned to the bedroom. Inuyasha jumped onto the bed and gave Sesshomaru a sweet, tender goodnight kiss before he lay down on his back and shut his neck into the device. Inuyasha then brought his legs up to the right spots on the bar. Once they were secure, Inuyasha managed to get both his wrists into the bar and locked them in, sealing him in the bar for whatever sentence it had randomly selected. Inuyasha immediately felt himself become hard in the device, which was made worse by the fact that he knew he couldn't jerk off with his wrists locked at his neck level. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha in his helpless, aroused state, and didn't have the heart to leave him unsatisfied. Sesshomaru got onto his knees on the bed, and took Inuyasha's impressive cock into his mouth, savoring the taste of his younger brother. Sesshomaru's talents quickly made Inuyasha cum, and he shot his load into the warm cavern that was Sesshomaru's mouth. Once Sesshomaru sucked out every drop of Inuyasha's cum, he lay down beside the hanyou and gently kissed the younger male.

"I love you Inuyasha, I love you so very much." (Sesshomaru)

"I love you too, aniki." (Inuyasha)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone

Hello, everyone!! MAJOR, MAJOR, Thank you to the people who have already left me feedback, you guys really are my inspiration. I hope you guys like it!! NOTICE: Not for children (I would hope that that would be apparent by chapter four :)

Inuyasha awoke to feel the cool metal of the bar still restraining him and looked around to see that he was alone. Inuyasha quickly realized that he was also gagged, and couldn't call out for Sesshomaru. Luckily for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru soon walked back into their bedroom and went over to his beautiful hanyou mate. Sesshomaru gently straddled his puppy, and gave Inuyasha a sweet, tender kiss on his gag. Sesshomaru grabbed a strange looking dildo he had sitting on the end table next to his side of the bed, and gently inserted it into Inuyasha's awaiting ass. Sesshomaru got it in as far as it would go, and pressed a button on the dildo's base. Inuyasha felt the object start to expand and contract in different places, and soon it started to vibrate lightly. After a minute, the vibration and the speed at which the device shifted in Inuyasha began to increase. Soon, Inuyasha was whining and panting through the gag, hoping that Sesshomaru would return and relieve his arousal. A short while later, Inuyasha felt the spreader bar release and his hands were free to stroke himself off. But, just as Inuyasha reached down to stroke himself off, Sesshomaru jumped on top of his mate and forced his hands away from his needy cock. Sesshomaru got Inuyasha's hands behind his back and cuffed them together. Inuyasha struggled in vain against the cuffs keeping him from his erection. Inuyasha moaned through the gag, begging Sesshomaru to give him some relief. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the bathroom and turned on their large shower. After adjusting the temperature, Sesshomaru got in with Inuyasha and began to scrub the hanyou down. After teasing the hanyou for a while, Sesshomaru got out and dried them both off. Then, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha out of the bathroom and laid his mate down on the large bed on his stomach. Sesshomaru got out a sexy, black leather harness he had had custom made for Inuyasha. It had two straps that ran over the shoulders, to that went under the arms and across the chest, a band that encircled the waist, and a strap that ran between Inuyasha's legs and came back up. The strap had padding in the back to keep a dildo in Inuyasha's ass, and they're was a thick pouch in the front that could hold Inuyasha's cock and stop him from getting any sensation if he tried to stroke himself off or hump something. Also, all the buckles had special clasps that closed over them and locked so that Inuyasha couldn't take the harness off once it was fitted. Once Sesshomaru got it on Inuyasha, he tightened all of the straps, and locked the clasps so that Inuyasha had no choice but to wear it. After Sesshomaru made sure that Inuyasha was firmly in the harness, and that there was no chance of the hanyou getting his cock free or getting the dildo out of his ass, Sesshomaru unlocked the handcuffs. Inuyasha tried in vain to rub his cock or to get the dildo out of him; the strap was secured too tightly to move it at all. Sesshomaru got a pair of leather wrist cuffs and locked them onto Inuyasha though he didn't lock them together. Inuyasha whined submissively, begging Sesshomaru to mount him, though Sesshomaru wasn't going to.

"We need to get you to work puppy. Just let me get dressed and we'll go." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha lay on the bed, trying uselessly to give his dick some stimulation. Unfortunately, the area of the harness that held his cock was made of leather that was too thick to allow him to feel anything. Sesshomaru quickly got dressed for his work, and then escorted Inuyasha down stairs to their car. Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha get into their Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, then got in the driver's seat and drove out of their large garage, down the driveway, and into the street. Sesshomaru drove to the club where Inuyasha worked and let him hop out of the truck after giving his hanyou a tender, loving kiss. Inuyasha walked into his work feeling so aroused, especially when he thought about the fact that Sesshomaru had the keys to the harness, and they wouldn't see each other for several hours. Inuyasha was greeted by Bankotsu, who couldn't help but grow hard looking at his employee and friend in the tight leather harness.

"Damn you look incredible Inuyasha." (Bankotsu)

"Thanks. This stupid harness sucks though; Sesshomaru put this vibrating dildo in my ass and I can't get it out or turn it off or anything." (Inuyasha)

"That sucks. Guess who didn't show up again?" (Bankotsu)

"Damn, Miroku is out again? What the hell is he doing?" (Inuyasha)

"I don't know but he hasn't left any messages, he hasn't e-mailed me, or anything." (Bankotsu)

"That's really weird. Something tells me it has something to do with that chick Sango. She probably found out he was stripping and freaked." (Inuyasha)

"Yeah. I met her once and she really seemed overly possessive and pretty fucking jealous. Maybe she found out he's gay or is getting close to finding out." (Bankotsu)

"That's probably it. I told Miroku several times that he should just open up to Sango and tell her that he's gay. Then again, she is really intense and she'd probably try to beat him till he became interested in her again. Oh well, what's up for today?" (Inuyasha)

"I need you to dance for the whole day today. Though, I do have a new guy coming in for training later on, so if you want you can ditch out a couple hours early and go be with your mate if you want." (Bankotsu)

"Thanks Bankotsu, I'll have to take you up on that offer. I'm dying to get out of this damn harness so I can get some damn relief." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha went to dancing and quickly drew a crowd, as usual. The guys were definitely interested in the tight leather secured to his slender form, and Inuyasha wound up dancing around the main pole for most of his day, before he got tired and took a break. After a quick break, Inuyasha started doing lap dances until it was time for him to go. After saying goodbye to Bankotsu, and giving his boss a quick kiss, Inuyasha went outside to see Sesshomaru waiting for him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and gave the hanyou a deep and loving kiss. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along Inuyasha's lips, asking for entrance into his beautiful mate's mouth. Inuyasha slid his lips apart and let Sesshomaru completely dominate their kiss. After a minute, they broke apart and Sesshomaru helped his still aroused Inuyasha into their truck. Sesshomaru got in and drove back towards their house. Once there, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha up to their bedroom and laid the younger inu down on to the enormous bed. Sesshomaru got the keys to the harness and unlocked the bottom strap, freeing Inuyasha's cock and allowing Sesshomaru to remove the dildo. Sesshomaru then grabbed a bottle of oil he had stashed next to their bed and poured a small amount onto his fingers. He started to gently tease Inuyasha's hole with his fingers before thrusting them in and stretching out his puppy. Once Inuyasha was stretched enough, Sesshomaru removed his fingers and replaced them with his mammoth cock. Sesshomaru hilted himself in Inuyasha and started thrusting slowly, gently penetrating his beloved, before gradually increasing his speed. After a few minutes, Inuyasha felt his climax start to build and knew he was about to come. Sesshomaru sensed it and bit down on the mating mark on Inuyasha's shoulder as he thrust hard into the half demon, sending him over the edge. Inuyasha clenched down hard as he came, and the incredible tightness of the silky sheath gripping Sesshomaru's cock sent the older dog demon over the edge as well. Sesshomaru gently kissed his puppy before gently pulling out of Inuyasha and laying down next to the beautiful hanyou. The two quickly nodded off, both tired from work and sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha slowly started to awaken, feeling that something was being wrapped around certain parts of his penis

Hello everyone thanks for all the great feedback!! This is the newest fic I have and it has already gotten more feedback than my two longest fics have. Huge thanks to DarkAnubisAngel, Rethira, milkchocolatehot64, Probe-Sama, Mewa, Nikkie23534, Izzanami, kukuacho, and dela1; thank you all for leaving all of the feedback, it really is my inspiration to write!! Oh, BTW, I kinda forgot to clarify but this chapter is Thursday evening, and the story started out Monday afternoon, so pretty much every chapter has been a new day, except for this one as it's still Thursday. Just thought I'd clarify that real quickly. EXTRA NOTE!! If you would like to give suggestions as to what the characters should have to do in the story, as well as which pairings I should make, please just write them down and send them as feedback!! All idea's will be considered, and the kinkier the better!!

Inuyasha slowly started to awaken, feeling that something was being wrapped around certain parts of his penis. However, the feeling stopped and Inuyasha fell asleep once again. When he woke up, Inuyasha reached down between his legs and found that there was no evidence of what he had felt earlier, though Sesshomaru had already woken up before Inuyasha did. Inuyasha eased himself out of bed, his ass sore from Sesshomaru's monstrous cock. The beautiful hanyou went down to their kitchen and saw his stunning older brother sitting naked at one of the enormous kitchen's islands.

"Finally awake, puppy?" (Sesshomaru)

"Hey, it's your fault I passed out so quickly." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed it is, Inuyasha. Won't you come over and sit with your alpha for a minute?" (Sesshomaru)

"Of course I will. What's up aniki?" (Inuyasha)

"Well, I do have to tell you that I will have to leave for a couple of weeks, and my plane is scheduled to board at 7:30 p.m. on Monday. I do have a few presents for you before I go though." (Sesshomaru)

"And just what are those, big brother?" (Inuyasha)

"You'll find out soon enough baby brother." (Sesshomaru)

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" (Inuyasha)

"Because it annoys you so much. Also, you truly are so beautiful, and you are my baby brother. Now, get that beautiful body of yours up on this table, it's time for me to reinforce my dominance over you, my love." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha did as he was told and lay down on the kitchen island as Sesshomaru left the room for a moment. Sesshomaru came back with an armful of stuff and quickly set to work. Sesshomaru tied Inuyasha's wrists and ankles down so he was laying flat on his back along the length of the table. Then, the magenta stripped demon gagged Inuyasha, and set three large, pillar candles in between the hanyou's slender legs. Sesshomaru set up their video camera, trained it on Inuyasha and then left the room, making Inuyasha squirm. Inuyasha knew what was about to happen, and both hated and loved. Hot wax was a double edged sword for Inuyasha; he hated how it stung him, but at the same time craved more of it. Hot candle wax was one of Sesshomaru's favorite discipline tools, for the exact reason that it sent Inuyasha so insane. Inuyasha lay struggling on the table, both dreading and craving what was soon going to happen. About ten minutes after he left, Sesshomaru walked back in and came over to his puppy. Sesshomaru took the stick lighter he was holding and lit the first candle then grabbed a silk ribbon and blindfolded Inuyasha. Inuyasha trembled and squirmed, knowing what was coming. Sesshomaru picked up the first candle as the wax started to melt at the top. Sesshomaru gently kissed at Inuyasha's left doggy ear, calming the pup. Then, as Inuyasha relaxed, it began and the hanyou felt an acute sting on the tip of his left ear. Sesshomaru let several beads of the wax fall on his mate's doggy ear, knowing the sensation drove him crazy. Then, Sesshomaru left the ear and went downwards, letting a few drops land on Inuyasha's chin before moving down onto the hanyou's chest. Sesshomaru leaned over to Inuyasha's right ear and whispered, "I'm going to use up every bit of these candles coating you, and then I shall flog you clean, little uke." Inuyasha moaned and strained against the ropes, trying to escape though at the same time his cock was one hundred and ten percent erect. Sesshomaru tipped the candle again and several drops rolled off onto Inuyasha's right puppy ear, making him struggled even harder; everything he felt touch his dog ears seemed to travel right to his cock and arouse him. Sesshomaru slowly moved the candle across Inuyasha's chest, leaving drops of dark red wax all over Inuyasha's stomach. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru moved down Inuyasha's left leg, coating it before starting on the hanyou's right foot. Sesshomaru liberally applied the wax to Inuyasha's bound foot, before moving up his leg, and back onto his slim, flat stomach. Sesshomaru made his way up to Inuyasha's nipples, and thoroughly coated them before slowly moving down to his groin. Sesshomaru let the hot wax drip onto Inuyasha's groin, covering his white pubic hair with maroon. Then, once that was done, Sesshomaru slowly moved up and down the hanyou's cock, making Inuyasha scream through the gag. Sesshomaru then let some of the wax fall on Inuyasha's impressive balls, before finishing off the hanyou's equally impressive cock. Sesshomaru dripped a good bit of wax down Inuyasha's thighs, and then moved to his sides. Once Inuyasha's chest and stomach were nearly completely covered in dark red wax, Sesshomaru ran the candle up and down Inuyasha's arms. Once they were finished, Sesshomaru started coating Inuyasha's ears again, and then coated his chin. With the last bit of the candle, Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's feet again and then, nearly an hour and a half after he started, Sesshomaru finished with the hanyou's cock. Once the candle went out, seeing as the wick was completely used up, Sesshomaru picked up one of his favorite floggers and started bringing it down across Inuyasha's body, not stopping until he was completely free of the candle wax.

"That's one of three, Inuyasha." (Sesshomaru)


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru lit a second candle and flipped his still bound mate over onto his stomach. Then, Sesshomaru started dripping hot candle wax over Inuyasha's back, letting the grey wax drip onto his sensitive skin and markings. Inuyasha couldn't help but gasp through the gag in his mouth as candle wax hit his side markings. Sesshomaru thoroughly coated Inuyasha's back before coating the outside of Inuyasha's ears, making Inuyasha moan. Sesshomaru ran the candle over both of Inuyasha's tightly restrained arms before going over his back and down his legs. After coating his otouto's legs in grey wax, Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's feet, making him squirm. Sesshomaru then covered Inuyasha's ass, before spreading his mate's cheeks and sealing his hole up with hot wax. A short while later, the candle flickered out, it's wick burned away. Sesshomaru then picked up the flogger and cleaned Inuyasha off before lighting the final candle, this one a dark blue. Sesshomaru targeted Inuyasha's ears, feet, markings, and ass. Once Inuyasha had been thoroughly coated in those areas, Sesshomaru returned his mate to his former position on his back. Then, Sesshomaru started at Inuyasha's head and coated the tips of Inuyasha's ears. The powerful demon moved down to his mate's cheek markings and coated them before moving to the hanyou's nipples. After making Inuyasha's nipples disappear under a shield of blue wax, Sesshomaru moved down to Inuyasha's side markings and coated them. Sesshomaru moved down to Inuyasha's feet and covered them, before holding the candle upright for a moment and allowing a small pool of hot wax to form. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's erection and pulled his foresking back, exposing the hanyou's head to him fully. Sesshomaru then held the candle just over it, and slowly tipped it. the hot wax ran right onto Inuyasha's cock, making the hanyou moan. Sesshomaru thoroughly covered his mate's cock, before letting the hanyou's foresking go back and coating that as well. Inuyasha's penis soon disappeared under wax, and Sesshomaru quickly did the same to his otouto's balls. Finally, Inuyasha's groin and guiche were covered as the final candle flickered out with no wick left. Sesshomaru then released Inuyasha's wrists and ankles and made him stand.

"Was that fun little brother?" (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha could only moan through the gag.

"Now you know what I need to do Inuyasha, so put your hands on the island." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha did as he was told, and felt the flogger slash across his ears and knock the wax off. A couple more hits and the backs of his doggy ears were wax free.

"Good boy. Now, put your hands on your head and stand there." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha took the position he was told to, and felt the flogger start coming down on his wax covered side markings. Once they were thoroughly cleaned, the flogger hit across his ass, Sesshomaru only wanting to tease Inuyasha.

"Keep your hands on your head puppy, and lift your left foot." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha lifted his clawed foot and felt the wax slashed off of it. Sesshomaru then instructed him to put his left foot down and raise his right one, before repeating the process.

"Very good boy. Now turn around puppy." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha turned and felt the tips of his ears hit and cleaned of the wax. Then, Inu felt his cheek markings flogged before Sesshomaru moved to his nipples. After flogging them clean, Sesshomaru made him raise his left, and then his right foot as he finished cleaning them. Sesshomaru then flogged Inu's side markings, leaving only Inuyasha's groin and ass left covered.

"Turn around Inuyasha. Now, I need to you to grasp your cheeks and hold them open for me while I clean you." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha followed his orders and felt the flogger clean the wax in between his ass cheeks. Once that was done, Inuyasha was told to turn around and spread his legs. Then, Sesshomaru started blasting off Inu's cock and balls. The rest of his groin and guiche soon followed, leaving Inuyasha almost completely devoid of wax.

"Alright Inuyasha, now I need you to hold back your foreskin for a minute." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha did as he was told, though he whined pleadingly through the gag. Sesshomaru brought the flogger down hard across his exposed head, swiping the wax off of it, and finishing his lesson. Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha's exposed head a few more times purely because he had the right to as Inuyasha's seme. Inuyasha desperately wanted to move though he knew not to as Sesshomaru would just start over completely. After a couple final hits, Sesshomaru let Inuyasha release his cock and removed the blindfold and gag from his puppy. Sesshomaru then grabbed a small metallic object out of the pile of stuff he had brought with him and moved to get access to Inuyasha's cock.

"Just one last little thing, my perfect little uke." (Sesshomaru)

"What are putting on me, Sesshomaru?" (Inuyasha)

"I'm putting the bracelet on you for a little while. I think it serves as a good reminder of your status as beta." (Sesshomaru)

"Sesshomaru, please don't put the bracelet on, that thing hurts!" (Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha, if you focused more on your alpha's sex drive and ignored your own, you would find the braclet to be much more comfortable, for it only bothers you when you get hard. Now, stand still for a moment." (Sesshomaru)

The 'bracelet' was a metal chastity device that used a hinged ring to secure around the base of the cock and balls. Then, a small metal piece that had a small hole in it jutted out from the ring, allowing the second piece to attach and lock to the ring. The second piece was a short metal tube that had two inner rows of blunt tacks. When the wearer became aroused, their cock pressed against the tacks and the pain would make their hard on go away, though when flaccid they were almost unnoticeable. Sesshomaru fitted the back ring, then fit the tube on, before locking the two together with a padlock. Sesshomaru then went into their master bathroom and turned on the massive jacuzzi tub, setting it to a very warm temperature. Sesshomaru quickly donned some clothes and grabbed the nearest car keys, which were for his Novitec Ferrari F430 Spyder Supersport. Sesshomaru walked down and gave Inuyasha a tender, loving kiss before walking out to go eat them something to eat. Sesshomaru drove to the local "Five Guys" and got them both two bacon cheeseburgers and a couple large fries. Sesshomaru quickly drove back to his house and walked inside to see his mate waiting for him, dressed only in the bracelet.

"Sesshy, can you please take this off, my cock won't stay soft, it's killing me." (Inuyasha)

"My poor mate, who about we eat, take a bath, then I'll remove it and let you cum." (Sesshomaru)

"Okay, aniki." (Inuyasha)

The two quickly eat and went upstairs to the master bathroom to see the tub perfectly filled and ready to go. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to get in as he added some bubbles to it and turned on the water jets. Meanwhile, Inuyasha slowly eased himself into the hot, steaming water. The water was way hot, just the way Inuyasha loved it. Right after he got himself in, Sesshomaru eased into the hot water, taking a seat next to his otouto. Sesshomaru relaxed as the jets caressed his tired body, he had been working his ass off at work recently, and slid further down into the tub. After a minute, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his strong embrace, seeking to comfort his puppy.

"You know that I did what I did to protect you, right my little puppy?" (Sesshomaru)

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I do big brother." (Inuyasha)

"I just need to know that if anything ever happened, you would stay obedient and obey my commands as they could save your life." (Sesshomaru)

"I love you aniki." (Inuyasha)

"And I love you, my sweet Inuyasha, so very much." (Sesshomaru)

The two inu youkai relaxed in the hot water for a while, enjoying the bubbles and the massaging jets. Once they really started to get water logged, the two brothers got out and dried off. Then, Sesshomaru picked up his beautiful mate and carreid him out to their bed. Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha down on the large bed and took the keys to the bracelet off of his neck. Then, Sesshomaru unlocked the padlock and freed his mate's cock, getting a sigh of relief out of Inuyasha.

"My, my. It seems that I have kept you out of the bracelet for too long. I remember after we first mated, I had you wearing that for two weeks straight before it was removed." (Sesshomaru)

"That was also when I got that all day long spanking. I couldn't sit for a week after that." (Inuyasha)

"And because of that I had you in a seated position for everything I did to you after that." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha lay back on the bed, remembering how Sesshomaru had gotten his obedience when they first mated. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru grabbed a condom and put it on, then rubbed a good amount of lubricant on it. Sesshomaru lay on top of his mate and began to gently slide a finger into the hanyou's tight heat. After a minute, Sesshomaru added more fingers until he had Inuyasha writhing and begging for more underneath him. Obliging his mate, Sesshomaru removed his fingers and in one swift movement replaced them with his thirteen inch monstrosity that he called a cock. One thing that always amazed Inuyasha was the sheer girth of Sesshomaru's cock, it was incredible. Sesshomaru never failed to stretch Inuyasha to his limit, and Inuyasha knew that he could never grow tired of Sesshomaru's massive erection. Sesshomaru started to thrust deep inside his mate, making Inuyasha moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, and consequently sped up Inuyasha's moans. It didn't take long before Inuyasha creid out Sesshomaru's name and spilled his seed over their stomachs. The tight clenching that Inuyasha orgasming brought on sent Sesshomaru to completion as well and he came forcefully, wishing he could be filling Inuyasha with his cum, just for the knowledge that Inuyasha would be filled with his essence all day. After gently pulling out of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pulled the rubber off his cock and tossed the used material in the trash, then pulled Inuyasha into his arms. The two quickly feel asleep in each other's arms, very contented in their mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello

Hello!! Huge thank you again to all the people who have left such awesome reviews, you guys really are my inspiration to write!! Alright, I hope you like it. NOTICE: Once again, it's NOT for children. Highly mature content and yaoi!!

Note: It's now Friday morning, just in case you were wondering.

Inuyasha awoke in the massive bed he shared with his mate, and looked over to see that the magenta clad beauty was out of bed already. "How the fuck does he get up so easily?" Inuyasha wondered to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that the bracelet had been left off of his cock, though what looked like its key was hanging around his neck on a chain. Inuyasha made his way into their shower and started to get ready for work. After grabbing a shower, Inuyasha dried off and walked downstairs to the kitchen, his slender, beautiful frame fully on display. In the kitchen, Sesshomaru was making waffles, also naked. The site made Inuyasha's stomach growl, sex always did make him hungry afterwards. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru and gave his big brother a tender kiss. Inuyasha let his hands roam over Sesshomaru's body, and was amazed to feel cold steel when his fingers grazed the older demon's cock. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was now wearing the bracelet. Inuyasha pushed his lips against those of his older brother again, silently thanking the stunning demon.

"Morning my love, did you sleep well?" (Sesshomaru)

"I did. When did you decide to put the bracelet on?" (Inuyasha)

"I decided on it last night and put it on when I got up. Would you like a waffle my sweet little uke?" (Sesshomaru)

"I'd love one, big brother." (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru quickly made the fresh Belgian waffles and set them on plates. Inuyasha decided that he wanted one of his favorite treats, so he went to their ice cream freezer and scooped out a good amount of peanut butter ice cream and put it on his waffle. Inuyasha then scooped out some mint chocolate chip for Sesshomaru and the two sat and ate their waffles together.

"Damn I'm gonna miss you on this trip. At least we have the weekend together before I go, and I have some interesting gifts for you my love." (Sesshomaru)

"Really. And what might they be?" (Inuyasha)

"You'll soon find out my love. Now, why don't I take care of these plates and you go get ready for work. I left an outfit ready for you on the coffee table in the living room." (Sesshomaru)

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll go do that, my love." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha went into the living room and saw what Sesshomaru had picked out for him. It was a very sexy combination. Sesshomaru had picked out a tight gray T-shirt for him as well as a very sexy thong. It had a thick black elastic band that went around his waist and had a stripe of red at the top and a stripe of white at the bottom. Then, the rest was a bright red cotton strip that ran between his legs, and came up to his ass very thin. The tight thong showed off his impressive bulge and did nothing to cover up his tight ass. Inuyasha put on his clothing and saw that Sesshomaru had left an identical thong in royal blue. Sesshomaru walked in and gave Inuyasha a tender, loving kiss, showing his puppy just how much he loved him. Inuyasha gently slid down to Sesshomaru's groin and started lightly sucking on the top of Sesshomaru's cock, debating on whether to release his cock or not. Deciding to leave it on, Inuyasha sucked, licked, and nipped at Sesshomaru's head for a while before pulling away and allowing the dog demon to don his tight blue thong. Sesshomaru then gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before the dog demon left for his work.

"I will miss you my love. I can't wait to come home and see you, and mount you." (Sesshomaru)

"I can't wait to see you either. You can be sure that I'll be waiting, key in hand big brother." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha got a last kiss from his brother and left out the front door. Inuyasha walked to their garage and picked a 1988 BMW Alpina B7 Turbo to drive to work. The older Alpina wasn't as fast as the newer ones they had though it was easily as beautiful and very fun to drive. Sesshomaru got dressed in his suit and headed out to their garage, picking a brand new Mercedes Benz S65 AMG in silver. Inuyasha arrived at work quickly thanks to the modified BMW. He walked inside and saw that Miroku was still missing, though Bankotsu's newest employee, Shippo, was there. The young fox had a tight forest pink T-Shirt on, as well as tight brown leather pants that showed off his slender form and very tight ass. Finishing off his outfit was a pink leather collar that was fastened to his neck with a small padlock. Inuyasha walked up to the fox demon and kissed the boy's lips. Shippo lightly pressed back against Inuyasha, shy as he was still a virgin. Bankotsu came over and told them what they were doing for the day. They were going to be bartending, and then they were going to be dancing for a private party that had been scheduled for the rest of the day. Inuyasha and Shippo got up at the bar and took everyone's orders. Not long after, Bankotsu told them that their party had arrived so they went to the private room that Bankotsu had told them to go to. Inuyasha and Shippo entered and started to dance for the group. Inuyasha danced behind Shippo and gripped his sides, before sliding the fox's leather pants down, revealing his pink underwear. The fox had a pink thong that matched the color of his T-shirt, though the elastic band was black. Inuyasha kept dancing and turned Shippo around, grinding up against the younger demon. After a minute, Inuyasha pulled his own T-shirt off, then surprised Shippo by pulling the pink thong down to the fox's ankles. Shippo kicked them away as Inuyasha pressed their lips together, arousing the group that they were dancing for. Inuyasha teasingly lowered his own thong so it just barely covered his cock, then pushed the garment down and kicked it away form him. Inuyasha then pulled Shippo's T-shirt off and threw it to the ground. After a while, the two split apart and began giving lap dances to their customers. It was soon time for the two to leave for the day, so they gave their lap dances, collected their clothes, and walked to the door. Before the exited the private room, they faced each other and shared a tender passionate kiss. The two youkai left the room and got dressed before heading to leave. On the way out, Inuyasha thought of how eagerly submissive Shippo was, and how he had the collar on his neck.

"Hey, Shippo, have you given anyone the keys to that collar, yet?" (Inuyasha)

"No, I haven't actually." Shippo said as he pulled the key out of his pocket and showed it to Inuyasha.

"Well you have now." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the keys out of Shippo's hand and walked towards his car. "See you on Monday Shippo." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha got in his pristine Alpina, noticing that a very clean dark blue 1993 Mazda RX-7 was parked next to him. Surprisingly enough, it was Shippo's car, as the fox got in as he pulled out of his parking space. Shippo was red faced as he got in his car. He was embarrassed though very turned on by the fact that Inuyasha had the keys to his collar. Shippo started the twin turbo rotary engine, then put the Mazda sports car in gear and started the drive back to his apartment. Shippo got to his nice, modest apartment with one serious thought on his mind, he needed to jack off. Shippo went over to his living room and grabbed his laptop as he turned his HD TV on. Shippo picked his favorite porno and set it to play on his TV. The fox sat on the floor up against his couch as he started to jerk off. As the sexy film played, Shippo stroked his cock with one hand, and touched the pink leather around his neck with the other. It didn't take long before Shippo shot his seed over his stomach, and let his head roll back onto the couch in contentment.

Sesshomaru sat in his large, private office, trying to get some relief from his arousal. Though he did enjoy denying himself in order to make his final orgasm that much better, today he was just going insane from thinking off all the things he was going to do to his little brother. Sesshomaru was pushing the anal dildo he kept in his office in and out of his tight ass, enjoying the sensations. There were only three people in the world that could just walk straight into Sesshomaru's private office and not fear death; Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Naraku. Sesshomaru had to admit, to see Inuyasha come bursting into his office would be fantastic. He would love to see his otouto spread out naked on his large, expensive executive desk. Hell, even his father would be fine. After all, when Sesshomaru had first started reaching maturity, his father had been the one to show him about sex. That was customary for the father to do with his eldest son in inu clans, though generally any other son's were first offered to their aniki, which was the case with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never forget his birthday present from the year when Inuyasha first began reaching maturation. Inutaisho had taken Sesshomaru to one of the guest bedrooms of his father's mansion, and what was there almost made Sesshomaru come years afterwards. Inuyasha had gotten both his nipples pierced, and had a piercing in his foreskin, that would later be replaced by a full Prince Albert piercing. The young hanyou was on his back, naked, with his hands and feet tied to the headboard so his tight, incredible ass was completely vulnerable. Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a large box of condoms and simply told Sesshomaru "don't get your otouto knocked up yet, son". Sesshomaru realized that he had to stop reminiscing about his first time with Inuyasha or he would go out of his mind with arousal. Surprisingly, the door did open, though it was Sesshomaru's long time friend and co-worker, Naraku. The spider hanyou stared at Sesshomaru, with all of his clothes on the ground and his legs up on his desk as he thrust the dildo in and out of himself.

"Having fun, Sesshomaru?" (Naraku)

"Not really, this damn thing isn't working." (Sesshomaru)

"Anyway I could help?" (Naraku)

"Sesshomaru answered by letting his poison whip lash out and cut through the black haired male's belt. Naraku closed the door behind him and pulled off all of his clothing. Naraku grabbed a condom and put it on then grabbed Sesshomaru and put him on his stomach on the desk with his feet on the ground. Naraku pressed his large cock to Sesshomaru's tight entrance, and at the dog demon's insistence, hilted himself in his friend. Naraku sped up his thrusts, lost in the feeling of being so tightly gripped by the silver haired male. Sesshomaru pushed back against his friend's cock, meeting the spider hanyou's thrust perfectly. Naraku changed his angle so that he hit the demon's prostate perfectly, making Sesshomaru moan. It didn't take long before Naraku filled the condom with his seed and lay on Sesshomaru for a second before pulling out of the inu. Naraku tossed away the rubber, and then got dressed again. Sesshomaru also dressed himself, though he was still frustrated, having not been able to cum during the ordeal, even though Naraku had been thrusting into him perfectly. "Damn this bracelet, I don't know how Inuyasha survived two weeks and so much teasing with it on." Sesshomaru sat back down, somewhat gingerly, in his comfortable chair.

"So, what did you come in here for?" (Sesshomaru)

"Nothing really, I just wanted to get my belt sliced apart." (Naraku)

"Smart ass." (Sesshomaru)

"Indeed. What I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to get a rental car while we are at the conference?" (Naraku)

"No need, I already have a car arranged for us." (Sesshomaru)

"What did you get?" (Naraku)

"I ordered a Bugatti Veyron convertible, and I'm having it delivered to an exotic car dealership that I have dealt with before. I intended to drive it around there and drive back. After all, the drive can't take too long when we're going 255 miles per hour." (Sesshomaru)

"Very nice. Are you intending to drive alone or would you like company?" (Naraku)

"Actually, I could use your help. I ordered a Corvette ZR1 though they can't deliver it here for who knows what reason. Would you mind if I had that also delivered to the dealership, then have you drive that back?" (Sesshomaru)

"I'd love to. Those are supposed to be very fast, aren't they?" (Naraku)

"Indeed they are. Though I'm pretty sure it'll get to my house and a piece of interior trim will fall off, and then the valve seals will all simultaneously fail and send boiling hot oil spewing into the engine bay." (Sesshomaru)

"Well, it is a GM, what do you expect?" (Naraku)

"Not much. Fuck it, I'm leaving early, and going to see my mate. I guess I will see you on Monday." (Sesshomaru)

"Yeah, see you Monday, Sesshomaru. And if you want me to fuck you again, you could just say it instead of destroying my wardrobe." (Naraku)

"Oh, ha ha." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru walked to the elevator bank and rode the elevator(not in that way, pervs!) down to the garage and got in his Mercedes. Sesshomaru accelerated out of the garage and onto the street. Sesshomaru got onto the freeway entrance ramp and floored it, letting the twin turbo V-12 roar. The car shot onto the freeway at 120 miles per hour, and Sesshomaru kept up the pace for a minute before a mild traffic backup forced him to slow down to 40 miles per hour. Sesshomaru passed by the source of the delay, a guy being questioned by police on the road's shoulder. Almost immediately, traffic started moving full speed again and Sesshomaru opened the car up. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was soon able to exit the freeway and hit the back roads that led to his home. Sesshomaru tested the S65 AMG out, really hauling it down the tight back roads, the advanced suspension flawlessly keeping the car level and stuck to the road. Soon, Sesshomaru slowed for the entrance to his driveway, and turned onto it before letting the engine rocket the car towards his mansion of a home. Sesshomaru noticed as he pulled in that what looked like Miroku's Mini was in the driveway next to the Alpina Inuyasha had driven to work. The Mini Cooper S was dark gray metallic, had the black racing stripes, and the full John Cooper Works package. It also had fog lights and the checkered flag pattern on the roof, adding up to one very unique Mini.

Earlier That Morning

Miroku felt the cuffs thrown on, chaining him to the bed. He was elated when one of them didn't catch and bounced back open. Miroku held it perfectly so that it looked closed. Thankfully, Sango was too drunk to notice.

"Alright, don't go anywhere Miroku. And if your whore shows up, I'll kill heryoujerk." (Sango)

"Sango, I told you, I'm not seeing another woman! (Miroku)

"I know you said that, and just so you know I won't let you go until you tell me who she is. And of course The Curve isn't coming off for a long time." Sango said referring to the plastic chastity cage secured to Miroku's penis. She had convinced herself that Miroku was cheating on her, and a call to the place where he supposedly worked confirmed it for her. Miroku had decided to explore the gay part of him without telling Sango and because of that he applied to work at the strip club with Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Sango became suspicious of why he was losing interest in her, and thought it was another woman. After finding out that he didn't work where he said he did, she decided to confront him in a very secretive way. After lying down after work one day, Miroku woke up to find himself cuffed to the bed, and Sango putting the plastic chastity device on him. Then, she had taken superglue and sealed in the lock so he would have to somehow break or cut the padlock's shackle to remove it. Since then, Sango had kept him prisoner and had made him service her constantly. The night before, she had gone out late and was drunk when she came home. She realized him so he could make her food, and she was now attempting to restrain him to the bed so she could go back out.

"What are you gonna do, just leave me here, chained to the bed all day?" (Miroku)

"Pretty much. Well, here, I'll make it interesting for you at least." (Sango)

Sango dropped the keys to his handcuffs on the male's chest then got up and left Miroku. After waiting for several minutes, Miroku grabbed the keys with his free hand and unlocked his other wrist. Then, Miroku freed his ankles and got up. Miroku grabbed the suitcase he had in the closet and filled it with his favorite clothes. He put on his favorite pink thong, tight jeans, and a black T-shirt. Then, he grabbed the handcuffs and ankle cuffs off of the bed. Miroku grabbed his wallet, phone, ipod, car keys, and his Beretta 92FS. Miroku put the 9MM gun in his pocket and ran downstairs with his suitcase. Making sure he had gotten all of his stuff that he valued, Miroku ran down and packed everything into his Mini. Miroku hit the garage door opener and was stunned to see Sango standing there.

"MIROKU!!" (Sango)

Miroku pulled the Beretta out of his pocket and turned the safety off.

"Get inside the apartment. NOW!" (Miroku)

Sango complied and walked in the door. Miroku told her to shut the front door and he quickly closed and locked the garage door. Miroku opened the Mini's door and pressed the clutch in with his right foot. Miroku then started the car and put the handbrake down as the door opened. Sango was standing there with a baseball bat, ready to beat the crap out of either him or his car. Miroku trained the gun on her and ordered her inside the apartment again. Miroku then put the car in first and slowly let the clutch out, making it gradual enough for the idle speed to move the car. Miroku noticed that the street was empty, so he jumped in and floored it away from Sango. Miroku saw Sango try to run after him, but his turbocharged compact quickly accelerated out of her range. Miroku drove, thinking of where he could go to escape her. One place instantly came to mind; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

Sesshomaru walked in and saw Inuyasha waiting for him. The hanyou was wearing a pair of very tight black leather pants and had the key to the bracelet around his neck. Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and gave the hanyou a deep, tender kiss.

"God I missed you today, my love." (Sesshomaru)

"I missed you too Sesshomaru." (Inuyasha)

"I can't wait to take you, I'm gonna mount you so many times and in so many ways." (Sesshomaru)

"Sesshomaru, take me now!" (Inuyasha)

"Let me grab a shower first my little inu. Then I shall get dirty with you, my beautiful mate.

Sesshomaru left his mate for a moment and went upstairs to their main shower. Sesshomaru stripped and stepped into the hot water, enjoying its relaxing feel on his muscles. Sesshomaru quickly scrubbed himself down, knowing that the two of them would be getting very dirty very shortly. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After drying himself off, the powerful demon walked downstairs and saw his beautiful mate waiting for him. Sesshomaru, dressed only in the bracelet, pulled Inuyasha into his arms and gave the younger demon a fierce kiss. Inuyasha let his hand run down to Sesshomaru's cock and with a shiver of anticipation, put the key into the padlock and released the older dog's penis. Sesshomaru pulled the device off and instantly was rock hard, only wanting his mate.

"You are mine now little uke bitch." (Sesshomaru)

"Oh, Kami, Sesshomaru!" (Inuyasha)

"You will not be able to walk properly tomorrow Inuyasha, I guarantee it. I am going to fuck you senseless, you beautiful little hanyou. MY little hanyou!" (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha whined submissively and bared his mating mark to his elder brother. Sesshomaru bit down on the mark, sending Inuyasha into a lust filled haze. Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down in a chair and told him not to go anywhere. After a few minutes, Inuyasha finally began to come back to his senses, and then saw Sesshomaru return. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to their down stairs "fuck room" and took him over to their sex sling. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha in it on his back, and then took the included cuffs and secured Inuyasha's wrists and ankles upwards. Inuyasha was lying on his back, with his hands and feet pulled up and his ass right at Sesshomaru's cock level.

Meanwhile

Miroku sat in the closet that had been converted to a medium sized cage. The small closet had really been useless, so the two inu had the door removed, and had a special system installed. Two sets of high strength steel rods; much like those used in safes, came out of the door frame, one from each side, and locked in place in the other side of the door frame. The result was a closely set group of bars that prevented the person inside from leaving unless their captor inputted the security code into the door control panel next to the door frame. Inside there was a toilet and a small sink, as well as a dog bowl in one corner. Miroku sat in his new prison, cursing his luck. When he had arrived, Inuyasha had been happy to break the lock off of the Curve chastity cage he had been put in. But, as soon as Inuyasha had broken off Sango's lock, he had replaced it with a stronger one of his own. Then, Inuyasha told Miroku that Sesshomaru would be home soon so he needed to get the human male out of the way. Thus, he had been tricked into getting into his current position; naked and in a cage. Miroku sat there; wishing one of the inu youkai would come and mount him, or at least take the cage off so he could play with himself. He had been denied any kind of orgasm for over a week, and right then he would give anything for the chance to shoot his load.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru lined his cock up against Inuyasha's ass and without warning thrust in and filled the younger demon with his manhoo

Sesshomaru lined his cock up against Inuyasha's ass and without warning thrust in and filled the younger demon with his manhood. Inuyasha moaned at the forceful penetration and tried to push back against the older demon, loving the feeling of the stronger dog demon inside of him. Sesshomaru started thrusting deep and hard in Inuyasha, wrecking the hanyou. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed and licked his beloved mate as he pummeled the half demon's ass with his meat. Sesshomaru soon came, the force of his seed filling the plastic wrapping his cock sending Inuyasha over the edge. Sesshomaru didn't stop, and soon brought them both to orgasm two more times. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru pull out and relaxed on the sling, his ass demolished by his aniki. Sesshomaru leaned over the restrained hanyou and kissed the boy, loving the taste of his otouto.

"That's round one, my beautiful little puppy." (Sesshomaru)

"I love you, big brother." (Inuyasha)

"And I love you, little one. You are the perfect mate you beautiful little hanyou, I can't believe that you are mine." (Sesshomaru)

The two inu crushed their lips against each other, enjoying the taste of the other's skin. Sesshomaru let one of his fangs run across Inuyasha's lip and tasted the hanyou's sweet blood, which made his youkai surge. The demon in Sesshomaru adored the taste of Inuyasha, especially his blood. Sesshomaru decided to let his puppy go for a little while, so he unlocked the padlocks and helped Inuyasha out of the sling. Inuyasha slumped into Sesshomaru's arms and was picked up by the older youkai. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha up to their bed and laid the hanyou down on their soft silky bed. Inuyasha felt the dark blue and red sheets beneath him and had to fight the urge to pass out.

"Do you wish to sleep for a while Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"Sure, if you do not mind aniki." (Inuyasha)

"Not at all, I want you to be awake when I take you again. And don't worry about sleeping for a while; it is not yet dark yet, my love. And I do have all night to stop you from walking tomorrow." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha blushed and lay back against the bed. The tired hanyou quickly passed out and rested, giving Sesshomaru the chance to decide on what he would do next. Sesshomaru softly cuffed Inuyasha' right wrist to the top of the bed, and got up to plan.

Three Hours Later

Inuyasha' eyes opened and he saw his mate straddling him. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, savoring the taste of the younger male. Sesshomaru let his hands roam along Inuyasha's body, loving every inch of the hanyou. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru released the handcuff and let Inuyasha up. Inuyasha winced as he tried to get up. Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha by sliding his arms under Inuyasha and picked him up bridal style. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha down to the living room, and showed him the setup he had created. Sesshomaru had laid a large comforter on the floor, as well as a bunch of silk sheets. Sesshomaru had lined their new bed with a lot of candles, he had setup a nice meal for them, and there was a nice selection of toys for them.

"Aww, Sesshomaru, thank you." (Inuyasha)

"Don't mention it my love. I am so glad I get to spend time with you my love, work has been so tiring lately." (Sesshomaru)

"Is there something I can do to help you with that?" (Inuyasha)

"Just being with you is more than enough, my beautiful mate. Though a blow job from you wouldn't hurt." (Sesshomaru)

"That's what I thought, big man." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha got down on the bed, and motioned for Sesshomaru to come over to him. He got Sesshomaru into a sixty-nine position and started deep-throating the inu demon's large cock. Inuyasha took his time, being sensuous and teasing his older brother. Sesshomaru moaned lightly, enjoying the sensations that only Inuyasha could create in him. Inuyasha slowly brought Sesshomaru closer to orgasm, wanting to make his aniki's pleasure last as long as possible. After teasing and seducing the older demon for a while, Inuyasha sped up his tongue motions and brought Sesshomaru to an incredibly hard orgasm, making the demon let out a massive moan. Inuyasha licked up the buckets of cum that Sesshomaru shot out of his massive cock.

"Kami, that was incredible Inuyasha, I love you so much beautiful one." (Sesshomaru)

"I love you too Sesshomaru and I'm glad I could help you unwind a bit." (Inuyasha)

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha and pulled the two together. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his older brother and pulled himself closer. Inuyasha was laid down on the bed and his slender form was covered by Sesshomaru's bigger one. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha and looked down at his beautiful mate, adoring the lithe creature below him. Sesshomaru grabbed a special silk band he had gotten several years ago. He wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck and tied it into a knot in the back of Inu's neck. The special strip was energized so that only the person who tied it could untie it. Inuyasha looked so beautiful with the soft white silk around his neck it almost made Sesshomaru pant.

"I hate that I will have to leave you my little one." (Sesshomaru)

"I know, I am going to miss you so much." (Inuyasha)

"At least I get a nice long weekend with you first. Now my little one, we must get back to wrecking your cute little ass." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha moaned and presented his ass to Sesshomaru. The elder demon went and grabbed one of their fucking machines and set it up to penetrate Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tied Inuyasha to the bed on his back with his ass held up by a pillow. Then, Sesshomaru got out a massive dildo that Inuyasha liked though had never used with the machine. He attached it to the rod and started the fucking machine. Inuyasha moaned as the large intruder pushed inside him and started moving in and out at a high rate of speed. Once he had it going, Sesshomaru turned the speed all the way up and left the room, leaving Inuyasha at the machine's mercy. Sesshomaru walked into one of the nearby dens and grabbed his phone. Sesshomaru punched in the speed dial for his college friend and doctor, Kouga. Kouga was just finished with his last patient when his cell phone went off.

"Hello Kouga. How are you doing today?" (Sesshomaru)

"Just great Sesshomaru, how about you?" (Kouga)

"Fantastic, I've got Inuyasha getting rammed by a fucking machine at the moment, so I thought I would call to see if the device is ready." (Sesshomaru)

"Yes, actually it is. I got it an hour ago. Would you like to come down and have it fitted to your mate?" (Kouga)

"Sure. I will see you in a little bit Kouga." (Sesshomaru)

"See ya then, Sesshomaru." (Kouga)

Sesshomaru walked back into the bedroom and saw his nude mate lying there moaning. Sesshomaru straddled the bound hanyou and gave his mate a tender and loving kiss.

"Would you like to go outside for a bit, Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"Sure, if you want to my aniki." Inuyasha said between breaths.

Sesshomaru slowly backed the machine down before turning it off. Once he had removed the rod from Inuyasha's ass, Sesshomaru untied the restraints holding Inuyasha to the bed. The hanyou tried to sit up, but the sharp sting in his backside prevented that. Sesshomaru grinned at his mate's actions as he scooped up the dog hanyou. He got the dog demon into an almost standing position and grabbed a pair of the ass less and crotch less leather pants Inuyasha had worn before. He helped Inuyasha into them, and slipped a padlock on. Sesshomaru grabbed a tight pair of full leather pants as well as a dark blue T-shirt and threw them on. Sesshomaru picked up his younger brother and carried him out to their garage and set Inuyasha down in the backseat of Sesshomaru's new Range Rover. Sesshomaru climbed into the driver's seat of the light green off-roader and started the engine. Sesshomaru drove out of their driveway and onto the street. Sesshomaru drove the large truck towards the office of his friend, and soon pulled into the massive parking garage that belonged to Kouga's practice. Sesshomaru helped his mate out of the car and carried the hanyou up to Kouga's office. He took Inuyasha inside the room and saw Kouga waiting naked for the two. Inuyasha was gently set down on a metal examination table. Kouga and Sesshomaru shared a tender kiss before Kouga got out a syringe of a pale green liquid as well as a disinfectant swab. Kouga rubbed it on Inuyasha's dick before pressing the needle into Inuyasha's manhood, and depressing the plunger. The chemical was injected into Inuyasha and Kouga set the syringe down in order to properly restrain the hanyou. Kouga strapped Inuyasha's arms down to his sides and strapped his feet to the corners of the table, exposing his dick to Kouga's device.

"What was that chemical for Kouga?" (Inuyasha)

"Well little puppy, that chemical will stop your dick from getting hard for about an hour before it wears off. But of course, by then we will be all finished up." (Kouga)

"Finished up with what?" (Inuyasha)

"Putting your new chastity device on. Sesshomaru had a specially designed piece of jewelry made for you to wear while he will be gone. It's quite impressive." (Kouga)

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru with a look of appreciation in his eyes. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed the silver haired hanyou. Kouga pulled out a set of five gold rings, connected by four gold chains. Kouga applied a small amount of lube to the rings and to Inuyasha's dick. Kouga muscled the first and largest ring around Inuyasha's cock and balls so it sat tightly against his body. The rest of the rings sat perfectly so that the chains were all pulled taught and the rings could not move further up on his shaft. The sizing of the rings was made so that they each got smaller going towards the end of Inuyasha's dick. Once they were all on, Kouga took out a needle and gold thread. He started with the back ring and threaded the needle through several tiny holes in the rings. He guided the needle through the top layer of Inuyasha's skin, not hurting the hanyou at all but securing the rings. With expert precision, Kouga secured each ring to Inuyasha's manhood, and had Sesshomaru use his acid to secure the ends of the thread holding the rings down to Inuyasha's dick. Kouga stepped back and looked at his work. Inuyasha's dick was firmly secured in the rings, and he knew it would stay that way for at least a couple of weeks. Inuyasha saw the device and probably would have cum had he been able to get a hard on. Kouga leaned down and gave Inuyasha a deep kiss on the lips.

"That looks excellent Kouga; you have done an excellent job as always. Would you like to fuck my little hanyou?" (Sesshomaru)

"I think I'm good on that, I would love a blowjob though." (Kouga)

"Indeed. Inuyasha is the best for that." (Sesshomaru)

Kouga climbed on top of Inuyasha and put his erect cock to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha obediently started sucking on the wolf's dick, loving the taste of the appendage. Inuyasha ran his tongue along the wolf's manhood, using his tongue piercing to better please his current master. Kouga moaned at Inuyasha's actions and pushed his dick further down Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha quickly brought Kouga to orgasm and the doctor shot a massive load down the hanyou's throat. Once he had been sucked dry, Kouga pulled his dick out of Inuyasha's mouth and stepped back so that Sesshomaru could take the younger inu.

"Damn that was good Inuyasha, you really are talented." (Kouga)

"Thanks, Kouga." (Inuyasha)

"So, how do you like your gift my love?" (Sesshomaru)

"I love it already Sesshomaru." (Inuyasha)

"Would you two like to go out for a little while?" (Sesshomaru)

"Sure, where do you want to go?" (Kouga)

"I don't know, I could definitely go for a bite to eat." (Sesshomaru)

"Sounds good to me." (Kouga)


	9. Chapter 9

The trio arrived at one of the cities best restaurants, and walked in. They were taken to a table by a red faced waiter, Inuyasha still dressed only in the ultra revealing pants. They sat down and quickly ordered their food. Once the waiter left with their order, Inuyasha slid his hand under the table and unzipped Sesshomaru's pants. He reached into the leather pants and pulled out the demon's big cock, stroking it with his hand. Sesshomaru instantly got hard and soon had to suppress a moan. Inuyasha kept his work up and soon Sesshomaru shot his load, coating the hanyou's hand with his seed. Once Sesshomaru had been milked dry, Inuyasha licked up all the cum before relaxing back in the booth. Their food arrived and Inuyasha realized that his cock hadn't tried to harden since Kouga had injected his dick with that strange chemical.

"Hey Kouga, what was that chemical you injected into me?" (Inuyasha)

"That was a special compound that stops your dick from becoming engorged with blood. It's nice because it never affects the natural blood flow; it just stops you from getting hard. Not that you need to worry about getting an erection with that device on." (Kouga)

"Yeah, I love this thing already. Though I do wish I could have worn more clothing than this for going out." (Inuyasha)

"No you don't, you want to be shown off as my bitch. You know that you enjoy being kept in the state you are in, and if you could you would go naked all the time." (Sesshomaru)

"Well, maybe at home I would go without wearing anything." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed you would. By the way, I still plan on keeping you as a permanent house slave eventually, my sweet little Inuyasha." (Sesshomaru)

"How so my friend?" (Kouga)

Well, I am going to have my mate quit his job, then I plan to install a complex security system to the house as well as I plan on fitting him with an ankle bracelet that will be locked on 24/7. My intention is to keep him for a full year without freedom from our property." (Sesshomaru)

"Damn that's hot; would you keep me that way too?" Kouga asked playfully.

"Careful what you wish for wolf, you may wake up one day to an ankle bracelet." (Sesshomaru)

"Is that a threat Sesshomaru?" (Kouga)

"That is a promise, wolf." (Sesshomaru)

After eating, the three left and decided to go to Inuyasha's club for some fun. The three walked in and were seated in one of the private rooms. Inuyasha talked to the attendant and asked for a specific stripper, one he knew Sesshomaru would like. After a few minutes, a black haired, human male walked in dressed in tight brown leather pants and a tight pink shirt.

"Hi, I'm Jakotsu. I will be dancing for you guys tonight and hey Inuyasha!" (Jakotsu)

"Hello Jak, haven't seen you in a while." (Inuyasha)

"I know, we haven't been with each other for a while. Nice outfit, by the way." (Jakotsu)

Jakotsu started to dance for them, seductively removing his pink shirt as he danced. Next came his tight pants, revealing that the only thing he was wearing underneath was a pink CB-2000 chastity cage. The cage was secured with a plastic one use lock, designed so that it could be broken open after it was closed, but it couldn't be reattached after that. It also had an ID number on the front so that the person's dominant would know if they had replaced the lock. Jakotsu came over and sat on Sesshomaru's lap, gently grinding against the youkai's groin.

"So, who exactly is your dominant, Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around the human. Inuyasha certainly knew his taste, Sesshomaru had to admit. Though he preferred his otouto over all others, the male in his arms was undeniably stunning. The raven hair reminded him of Inuyasha's human night, and Jakotsu even had a similar build to his hanyou.

"I don't have a dominant at the moment, though I would love one. Or two." The human said with a sly look on his feminine face. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smirked; both of them liked the ningen. Inuyasha knew Jakotsu from years back, it had actually been Jakotsu who had suggested the job and had gotten Inuyasha an interview. That had been a lot of fun. Bankotsu had an interesting type of job interview. He started with a lunch or coffee date with the prospective employee to see if they were someone he could work with, and then the second part of the interview took place after that at the club. Bankotsu got a private room and had the prospective employee dance while he jerked off. If the prospective could make him cum in ten minutes or less, they were hired. It had only taken Inuyasha three and a half minutes and Bankotsu had practically blacked out from his self induced orgasm. Needless to say, Inuyasha had been hired on the spot.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Miroku!"

"What about him?" Sesshomaru and Jakotsu both asked.

"Well, Sango was keeping him prisoner or something because she thought he was fucking another girl. He managed to get away from her this morning and came to our house. I took him in of course but locked him in the special cell in that one closet."

"You mean the cell I put you in when you're especially naughty?"

"Exactly."

"Oh well, he'll be fine for a little while longer. Of course we could always take the party home. How about it, Kouga, Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru inquired, looking at the ningen and the ookami.

"I guess I could come over for a little while. I don't have any early appointments so I can stay out for a bit."

"My shift is over now actually, so why not."

The four males left the club and got in Sesshomaru's Range Rover. The daiyoukai drove to the mansion he resided in with his mate and pulled into the driveway. The four males got out of the car and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna go you guys."

"Aww, what's wrong Kouga?"

"Nothing, I just have to get up early tomorrow. I'll stop in to see you guys tomorrow some time. Can I borrow one of your rides, Sesshy?"

"But of course, grab whatever you want; the keys are in them all."

Kouga walked over to the garage and got inside a blue Chevy Corvette Targa, and drove off towards his house. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Jakotsu walked inside and released Miroku, who was more than ready to get out. The four plopped down on the couches in the main living room, Jakotsu and Miroku on one, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha curled up one another. After watching some TV, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"You two make yourselves at home; you know where the guest rooms are and all that. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Have fun you two." Jakotsu said with a grin as he rested alongside Miroku. "Hey, can I have the key to Miroku's cock cage?"

"Sure." Inuyasha grabbed the key from its hiding spot and tossed it to Jakotsu, who gave Miroku an evil grin.

The two dog demons went upstairs and up to their bedroom. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha onto the bed and stripped off his clothes before jumping onto his otouto. Sesshomaru straddled the pup and inhaled his soft scent, loving the intoxicating fragrance of his little brother.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, my otouto."

"I'm going to miss you too aniki."

"So, shall we make sure you're immobile tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!"

Alright, there's a little update. There will hopefully be more coming soon. I am taking requests for particular pairings or kinks, etc. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha lay exhausted on the bed he shared with his older brother, the demon's cock thrusting in and out of his well-used ass. With one final thrust, Sesshomaru came hard and filled Inuyasha with one final load of his cum.

"My otouto, I adore you."

"Oh, aniki."

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss and the dai-youkai wrapped his strong arms around the smaller hanyou. After a moment he broke away, and Inuyasha tried to slide off of the bed. A cry almost ripped itself out of his throat and he pulled himself back onto the bed; he wasn't going anywhere. Sesshomaru had made damn good on his promise, and his lower back was extremely tender.

"Here, I need to get a shower and get ready to go my love, so let's make sure you don't try that again koi."

Inuyasha felt a handcuff lock around one wrist and it was locked to the headboard. Sesshomaru kissed him once more before walking into the bathroom and getting in the shower. The demon showered off and got himself thoroughly cleaned before getting out and drying himself off. He walked out and went to his closet, selecting an outfit. He slid on a dark blue thong and then slid on a pair of black dress pants. He put on a white dress shirt and dark blue tie, along with a belt and dress shoes. Once dressed, Sesshomaru leaned over his mate and kissed him as he held the pup's neck.

"I love you Sesshomaru. I can't bear being without you my love."

"I know koi. But, we will be back together soon, and then I can screw you back into the bed once more. I will talk to you tonight my love, my sweet little Inuyasha."

They kissed once more and Sesshomaru left the little hanyou. He walked downstairs and gave the handcuffs to Kouga, his luggage already in the car. Sesshomaru had a limo waiting and got in; once he was settled in they drove to the airport. Sesshomaru caught his plane and settled into his seat in first-class.

The dog demon opened his laptop and started reviewing some of his presentations as the plane taxied on the runway. Soon, they were off and Sesshomaru was immersed in his work.

Kouga walked into Inuyasha's room a few hours after Sesshomaru departed. The wolf unlocked the handcuff around Inuyasha's wrist and carried the hanyou down to the living room, setting him down on the soft, comfortable couch. Jakotsu and Miroku made their appearance as well. Miroku looked thoroughly exhausted though immensely satisfied and Jakotsu was walking with a slight limp. Jakotsu laid on the couch with Inuyasha and snuggled up with the hanyou. Kouga found the site all too inviting, the two uke lying naked together.

"You two are cute together."

Inuyasha muttered some sort of thanks, though he was about to nod back off. He was still immensely sore from Sesshomaru's ridiculously large cock thrusting in and out of him all night long.

"I feel so sad for you two; it must suck having your mate so far away."

Jakotsu gently kissed the hanyou he was lying with.

"Yeah, it isn't enjoyable but he'll be back soon enough. I was thinking of having a little party when he gets back."

"Define "party"."

"Well, you know. A very adult party."

"Awesome. It'll be fun to plan that one. Who all should be invited?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure how big of a party it should be."

"Why not go big, and have everyone. We can have a whole group of bondage rigs set up, though should Sesshomaru be set as a top or a bottom?"

"I had an interesting thought on that one, actually. I think I'll have him in a bit of a hybrid position in that aspect."

Alright, there's a min-update. Sorry it took so damn long, but I've been kind of busy with everything else. I hope to update sometime soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
